


5SOS Smut

by halfpasthealy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpasthealy/pseuds/halfpasthealy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	5SOS Smut

An odd pair is what they were.

Nobody expected Luke and Ashton to get together. Everyone assumed Ashton would find a chick who loved leather, sported ripped jeans, and painted her lips dark red. Turns out everyone was wrong, not only about what type of person he'd be interested in, but the gender as well. He never actually came out as gay, it kind of just happened. Personally, he didn’t think that he had to announce it. When caught in a moment of fancying the young blonde, his friends were confused, saying that he looked more like a “boob-type” guy, which was beyond annoying. Being gay doesn't mean he has to wear tight, pink shirts, have a higher pitched voice, and flip his hand around like the ones in the movies. Instead of arguing a point, he rolled his eyes and ignored the irritating comments.

Stereotypes.

Luke's friends always assumed he'd find an extremely intelligent, high class, suit and tie wearing boyfriend. And Ashton is intelligent, he can be classy, he'll be dressy if he wants to be, but nobody could tell under his ripped band tees, leather jacket, tattoos, and "all black or I'm not going anywhere" image. 

Assumptions are beautiful. . . aren’t they?

Ashton fell in love with Luke as soon as he saw him (he'd admit it if it didn't sound so cliché and cheesy). He didn't believe in something as tacky as love at first sight, because you can't full heartedly fall in love with someone just based on their looks. . . but there was something about the innocent look of Luke that drew him in, and as soon as he spoke, Ashton knew there was no turning back. 

He hasn't regretted falling in love with Luke for the past eight months. 

He doesn't think he ever will.

The couple was perched in a new, grey, recliner, the younger sitting atop the other's lap, in a circle of ten. They laughed as Calum's eyes widened at Michael stripping off his jacket, due to somebody saying, "Never have I ever given a blowjob." 

"Mikey!"

"What? I was fifteen and curious. . ." Michael stated, blushing slightly in front of his friend (and huge crush, but nobody really knew about that).

Luke giggled again, shifting on Ashton's lap, which may or may not have triggered a slight awakening in his jeans, but he was sure it'd probably go away before it got bad and the younger noticed. Calum asked the two if they were one - hundred percent sure that they didn't want to play, and they both nodded, reassuring him that they'd rather be the audience. Ashton wasn't really a big fan of his boyfriend taking off his clothes and signaling inappropriate things that he has/hasn't done with him in front of other people (and obviously only with Ashton; Luke practically had ‘virgin’ painted on his forehead when meeting the older). 

And even though they were only the audience of the game, they enjoyed it, and the house party overall. Calum always threw great parties, and he figured it was best to do so before they all had to go back to the hell hole of high school. 

"I'm going to get a drink. Do you want one?" he asks his boyfriend, as he slowly gets up from his position on the chair. 

Ashton shakes his head and gets up as well. "I'll get my own. I'm going to the bathroom anyway. Thanks, though."

Luke nodded and unwrinkled his pastel blue skirt as he made his way to the kitchen. He avoided eyes as he moved past the people that were crowding the area. He thought that after being "himself" for a couple of years, people would stop staring at him like he was a freak. Luke's aware that you don’t see a boy wearing "female" clothing everyday, but at least he covers his body.  
“I’m convinced that I’d get less hate if I went to school nude.”

“They’re just jealous, Sweetheart.”

Luke always laughs at that statement.

Even though the blonde is kind of shy and insecure, he doesn't care as much as he used to. It's just a clothing preference. And if Ashton actually thinks it's kind of hot and that he loves how his boyfriend dresses, then nobody but the two would have to know.

Luke presses the cold water bottle to his neck, and takes a deep breath. Out of all the days to have a party, Calum had to pick the day that felt like Satan's realm. Like previously stated, Calum was a great party thrower, but a god-awful party planner. Early in January, he threw a party for the hell of it, but the precipitation that came down that evening was hectic. Luke and Ashton almost slid off the road trying to make it there and nobody arrived for the first thirty - forty minutes, except for Michael (he was lucky that all he had to do was walk down the road to reach the boy’s house). Calum was confused until Michael informed him about the harsh weather conditions, and you'd think that he'd check the weather before throwing parties, but he still doesn't. . . 

Luke wiped the thin layer of sweat on his forehead with a paper towel, closing his eyes after he disposed it into the trash can. He wasn't a big fan of warm weather anyway. The boy favored winter, the snowflakes, rosy red cheeks, hot chocolate after being outside for a while, long warm sweaters, and everything in between. Summer's okay, but he'd appreciate not having to breathe in muggy air or get hot within ten minutes of being outside. 

He stood in the corner of the kitchen, which he thought was empty until he was startled by the touch of a finger. Luke jumped at the sudden contact of someone wiping the short trail of water on his neck from the cold water bottle. He dropped it as his eyes flew open and grabbed the hand of the person. When realizing that it was Collin, the asshole of his school, he calmed down a bit, but only slightly. 

"Chill, Lukey, just me. Why so skittish?" he asked, glancing back and forth between his now wet finger and Luke's neck.

Collin is dreamy to the naked eye, an attractive boy that made average grades, but is a complete manwhore. He's always harassing or hitting on someone, from the teachers to the youngest class in their high school. But, for some reason, he never lets this thing he has for Luke go. It's not an actual crush though; everyone with a decent and functional brain knows that Collin only wants a mouth on his dick. 

"Uh, just didn't know you were in here," Luke replied, as he squatted down for his water bottle, "Or that you came in or w-whatever." 

And he honestly didn't. Calum's speakers were practically blaring in the dining room, which happened to be connected to the kitchen. 

 

Collin chuckled as Luke tried to walk around him. "You hot or something?" 

The blonde smiled nervously as the other purposely stood in his way. Collin pointed to the slightly wet area, watching as another drop slowly made its way down Luke's neck. 

He nodded as he went to wipe the area, but Collin took care of it before he did, stepping closer to Luke.

Too close.

Luke grabbed the counter's edge with his left hand as the boy in front of him slowly pushed him against it.

And he tried to excuse himself, but Collin only stood in his way again. He kept telling himself to just push the guy away, but he's afraid to do so or make any action. Luke's uncomfortable easily, and Collin has really been overstepping his boundaries lately. . .

"I really should –"

"Kind of sweaty?" Collin asked, running his right hand through his hair. 

"Yeah, sure. But seriously –"

"What's the rush?" 

Luke chuckled, looking anywhere but Collin's brown eyes. He was so close that the blonde could smell the trace of alcohol among his breath, but the guy wasn't drunk, not even tipsy, so he must've just taken a sip or something. And even though he wasn't intoxicated or anything, it still made Luke a bit more nervous than he'd usually be around the cocky jock. Something about alcohol just makes him a little uneasy.

He can't stand it.

"Please just back off," Luke said, in the nicest way possible.

He didn't want to come of afraid or anything, but he also didn't want to take a risk and piss the guy off. 

"But Lukey –"

"He asked you to back off," a voice snapped, making Luke jump and Collin turn around. 

And it was Ashton.

Thank God it was Ashton.

Luke was split between relief and worry.  
Maybe it wasn’t so great that it was Ashton,  
because it got bad.

 

God, anyone but Ashton. . . 

It got bad quick.

So bad that Calum and a few friends had to tear him away from the asshole with the varsity jacket. Luke made an attempt to stop Ashton from getting more aggressive, but Michael pulled him back and shyly stood in front of the blonde to keep him from possibly getting hurt by one of them. Of course, Ashton would never purposely hurt Luke (Collin either, even though he didn't really care), but it wasn't hard to get hurt when trying to stop a fight. 

And maybe the situation would've ended better if Collin just stepped back and didn't back talk to Ashton. After all, it was Collin's fault. He overstepped his boundaries for both of the boys in the relationship. 

There were both pros and cons to having a protective boyfriend. 

Of course, Collin got a couple swings in too, but Ashton was a different, aggressive person when jealous. Luke's heart was beating rapidly as he pleaded for his boyfriend to stop. 

And eventually he did,  
But he wouldn’t if it weren't for Calum and others to get him off of the other.  
Ashton tugged at the grips of the others.  
Collin mirrored the action. 

Calum told his friends to take Collin outside to cool off while he took care of Ashton.   
But, as soon as the quarterback was out of site and Calum let go of the older, Ashton stormed out of the room, grabbing Luke's hand and quickly rushing past a crowd of people to the front door. 

"Ashton wait!" the Kiwi boy shouted, following behind the two lovers.   
But they were out of sight, pulling out of the driveway as soon as Calum opened the front door to call them back inside.

–

Ashton's knuckles are still white fifteen minutes later, as he continues to tightly grip the steering wheel. The car ride is silent the whole time, except for a small argument that started when they first left. 

Luke fumbled with his fingers nervously as they pulled into Ashton's garage. He glances at the older every now and then, wondering if he should say something. He's not sure if another small argument is worth it. The boy just wants to work things out and calm Ashton down before he breaks something. Luke's been with him long enough to know how things work between the two, but he didn't know a person could be fuming for almost twenty minutes straight. 

Yeah, he's been angry before, and for a while, but Ashton had the same gritted teeth and scrunched eyebrows the whole time and Luke thought he'd be able to see a change in mood or some calming down by now, but he doesn't see anything.

And even though Ashton's still angry, he doesn't hesitate to open Luke's door after he pulls out his keys and exits his spot. He grabs the blonde's small hands, directing him to the door in the garage. 

It's the small things like that that make Luke appreciate Ashton as his lover. The older could possibly break everything in the house, but he still makes sure Luke's cared for and treated like he should be. 

"A - Ashton," the blonde stuttered, closing the door behind him as the couple walked into the living room. 

The older didn't reply, not wanting to ignore his boyfriend, but not wanting to answer him either. He doesn’t want to talk about what he’s done. He doesn’t want to end up snapping at Luke when it clearly wasn’t his fault that the fight happened. He just wants to forget and move on.

“Fine. If you don’t want to answer me then that’s cool,” Luke spat, turning the other direction, ready to let go and walk away.

But Ashton tightened his grip on the younger’s hand, gently tugged him back, and pulled him into his inked arms. The last thing he needs is the blonde to walk home all alone at this time at night, upset with his overprotective boyfriend. Ashton doesn’t live on the safest side of town and he can’t imagine the possibilities of what would happen to the boy if he walked the streets by himself.

“What was that back there?” Luke asked, glancing up at the brunette who had a serious, but upset look on his face.

 

And Ashton doesn’t know.  
He doesn’t know what overcame him back at Calum’s house. Everything was going so well. He was having a good time and walking into the kitchen just ruined it all. Nobody touches Luke, because he belonged to Ashton. And the fact that Luke was Ashton’s property wasn’t as plain and unloving as it sounded. Luke wasn’t an object, and his boyfriend would never treat him as one, but he definitely wasn’t an option for anyone else. Between the fond looks, warm kisses, joy and comfort of the other being around, you name it, Luke and Ashton only belonged to each other. It was as simple and as complicated as that.

“I don’t know,” the brunette mumbled, tracing patterns on Luke’s clothed back.

The fact that Ashton never really liked Collin didn’t help the situation. He’s heard countless things about him making moves on almost everyone in the school. And even worse, he’s heard about him getting flirty with Luke a couple times. The blonde would always tell Ashton that it’s nothing and that Collin will probably leave him alone soon, due to being kindly rejected by Luke plenty of times. But, tonight was the second time Ashton witnessed the jock pushing his boyfriend out of his comfort zone. The first time was in the locker room, when Luke was barely clothed after gym class, and as usual, Collin showed up at the worst time.  
That situation didn’t end well, but it wasn’t as bad as tonight.

Definitely not as bad.

“You don’t know?” Luke asked, staring into the hazel eyes of his lover. “You could’ve knocked him out cold. For all we know, he might’ve passed out when he got outside.”

“He’s fine,” Ashton said with an eye roll. He didn’t think it was that bad, and if it was, he deserved it. “Do you want to go back to Calum’s house and kiss his “boo boos” or something?”

Luke frowned at his boyfriend. He’s not thinking clearly, but the blonde knows where he’s coming from. And deep down, Ashton’s just saying this out of fear of losing Luke. He puts up this wall of ignorance for other guys because he feels that one day Luke just might find someone better than him. To Ashton, it’s not that difficult. . . Day after day, he wonders how he got someone as astonishing as this beautiful person before him.

There’s no way he deserves him.

“Ashton, you know what I mean. I could’ve handled the situation all on my own.”

“He was basically pressing you into the corner of the kitchen, hip to hip,” the older remarked. “And nobody puts Baby in the corner.”

Luke chuckled, wanting to argue back, but resisted the urge. Damn Dirty Dancing references. “You . . .”

“What about me?” Ashton asked, smirking at the blonde who gave him a slight glare.

“I hate you,” he replied, shaking his head.

“Oh, do you now?”

The younger nodded, biting his lip out of habit. And Ashton knew it was a habit, but he’d be lying if he said that it didn’t drive him crazy - so incredibly crazy that he couldn’t stop himself from kissing those pink lips that have not only been bitten by Luke but Ashton as well. The blonde relaxed in his boyfriend’s arms, putting his own around the older’s neck, not noticing the sudden hard on that the other was sporting.

Ashton was positive that nobody was home. His mother is almost never around, due to “working overtime, business trips, etc.” and his younger siblings were at church camp. When Ashton was younger, he used to go to church camp as well, but he soon gave up on God when he figured out a thing or two about how he felt. The church he attended continuously preached that homosexuality was wrong and he refused to deal with it once a week. Fortunately, his siblings didn’t really have a problem with the fact that he was supposedly committing a sin. After all, they were just kids growing up in a “love has no gender” household, praying to a God who didn’t see eye to eye with Ashton.

Church and God wasn’t a strict subject in their family of four.  
And Ashton doesn’t want to hear that his attraction and affection for Luke is bad.

Luke deserves to be loved, and there’s nothing that the brunette doesn’t love about the boy. From the way he says Ashton’s name to his warm heart and love for pastel colors.

The warmth of his fingertips  
The bright blue irises  
The long, black eyelashes  
The soft, pink lips  
The pale skin  
The girly giggle  
The long legs  
The shyness  
The fondness of books  
The clumsiness  
The large vocabulary  
The stuttering   
The quick, messy handwriting  
The never-ending movements in his sleep  
The defensive attitude  
The sputter of sorry’s, even when they’re not needed  
The high pitched moans when they’re alone

Like now, as Ashton gently pushes the boy up against the wall, rubbing his thumbs along his hip bones. He slips his tongue into Luke’s mouth, not being too sloppy, but everything’s going so fast that it wouldn’t really matter if it was particularly neat or not. 

Luke shivers as Ashton’s hands travel further down, cupping his bum. He lets out a quiet squeak when his boyfriend squeezes the area, whispering to jump. The younger moves away from the wall, detaching their lips as he does as told. He chuckles when Ashton catches him.

“Ah fuck, your flowers,” Ashton says, looking at the crumpled up pieces of blue flowers on Luke’s head.

“Fuck the crown. I’ll get a new one later,” the blonde says, rushing to connect their lips again as they slowly make their way to Ashton’s bedroom, the door wide open, as if it’s practically inviting them to wreck each other.

Ashton pushes the door shut with his left foot, and makes his way to the bed, where he sets Luke down. The younger whines as he loses contact with the other’s lips again, slipping off his shoes. And he’s ready, ready to make aggressive love to his boy. He wants it. Luke wants it.

He feels adrenaline rushing through his body, pulsing, making his heart beat fast.

But he suddenly remembers the incident when he looks into Luke’s eager eyes,  
how he was upset with him,  
how Collin looked sort of helpless when he was “finished”,  
how Ashton let his jealousy get the best of him.

It won’t leave his mind.

“I’m sorry,” Ashton mumbles, running his calloused fingers over Luke’s thighs.

Luke knits his eyebrows together, confused as to what he was talking about. He sees his boyfriend looking slightly upset, staring at the white knee high socks that cling to the blonde’s legs.

Luke’s lips fade into a frown, realizing that Ashton’s beginning to feel guilty. He wonders why there’s a sudden change to his mood. Things were going so well. Yeah, he would’ve appreciated it if the older stopped attacking Collin when Luke shouted his name, but coming down to it, Ashton was just trying to defend and protect him. 

He can’t be upset about that.

“Ashton, honestly, it’s okay -”

“No, it’s not,” Ashton interrupted. “I probably ruined the party for everyone.”

The blonde shook his head, “No you didn’t. Collin did, you know that. He wasn’t being respectful of me, my space, you, our relationship. You know I have trouble standing my ground and you helped me deal with him. For all we know, he could’ve learned his lesson and he might leave me alone now.” 

Luke paused for a second, sliding his hands up to the waistband of Ashton’s jeans, seeing and feeling the bulge. “I really appreciate and love you for that,” he says quietly, sticking his fingers around the loops, where his belt goes through.

Ashton’s lips slowly form a smirk.

“Let me show you that,” Luke mutters, sliding his hands over his boyfriend’s clothed cock. 

The older quickly widened his eyes, pressing his fingers into the soft skin of Luke’s thighs. He’s surprised by the sudden contact and suggestion. The blonde is shy, and Ashton is always the one to start or offer some actual sexual contact.

“Are you sure?”

“I - I’m sure,” Luke nods, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

The two have had sex before, only a couple times. But, for some reason, Luke’s still shy, like he’s nervous that something bad is going to happen. Ashton will go as slow as the younger wants, but he can’t figure out why the boy is always so anxious. He never forces the other to do something that he doesn’t want to, and never would, but his timid behavior is always there.

And even though Luke is still his nervous self,  
the anticipation in his movements and voice when he offered to start made Ashton even more excited.

The innocence of the younger’s face as he bit his lip and tugged his boyfriend’s jeans down his waist made it difficult for Ashton to resist the urge to face fuck him right then and there. But, he had manners and didn’t want to interrupt Luke’s eagerness, who took in a deep breath as he grabbed the waistband of his boxers and let go, making Ashton hiss as it slapped against his skin. And it’s normal for Luke to go this slow because he needs time to adjust to these moments, but now he was just having fun as he watched his boyfriend suffer, and Ashton caught on pretty quick.

“Oh you’re going to pay for that,” the older said with a huff, his hands making their way to Luke’s hair.

“I will?” Luke asked innocently, quickly pulling down Ashton’s boxers and putting his mouth on the head of his erect cock. 

Ashton’s hands immediately grip the blonde strands of Luke’s hair as he takes him whole. No kitten licking, no pumping, just as plain and simple as his boyfriend’s pink lips and his hard cock. 

He lets out a low moan as Luke begins to bob his head back and forth, slicking him up like the good boy he is. As much as Luke shamefully enjoys giving his boyfriend a blowjob, he’s just trying to be good for Ashton. The first time he gave him one, Luke got so embarrassed and practically waited for the older to break up with him. After all, he was a virgin and it was his very first time doing anything sexual, so Ashton didn’t get upset, nor did he blame him. And maybe it wasn’t best for Luke to make his very first attempt at a blowjob when his boyfriend’s length was quite large and he just ate dinner. When Ashton’s tip hit the back of Luke’s throat, Luke gagged and ended up puking up some of his food. . . 

Ashton was just surprised when it happened, and chuckled when he saw that the younger’s cheeks were red as he quickly pulled away from his cock. And Luke was sputtering out sorry’s and near crying as he got things to clean up the mess he made in his room and on Ashton. Luckily, the older was beyond understanding and admitted that he should’ve expected something like that after dinner. Sure, it’s not fun having your boyfriend’s vomit on your penis, but it is what it is and he reassured Luke that it was fine almost a thousand times.  
“It’s okay, it’s okay. . . we’ll go slower next time.”  
“I just vomited on your dick.”  
(How is he not puking as well!?)

To this day, the boy still feels like he should apologize, and always makes sure that he hasn’t really consumed anything major before having sexual encounters with his boyfriend, because with Ashton, he never knows what’s coming.

Luke was doing good, really good in Ashton’s opinion, but he’s getting so into it and can’t help himself from harshly tugging at the blonde locks and taking control, quickly moving in and out of the younger’s warm mouth. And Ashton’s length did reach the back of Luke’s throat, but this time he didn’t gag or puke or whatever and he was so pleased with himself that he wanted to set off fireworks and throw confetti. 

I did it! I did it! I sucked my boyfriend’s large cock with choking! 

And if only Ashton could keep his length in Luke’s mouth forever, but when he noticed that it felt too good, he pulled out, making a small trail of saliva drip from Luke’s mouth and his cock.

“So good, Princess,” Ashton said, swiping his thumb over the younger's wet, bottom lip. 

His hands travel further down Luke's body, stopping at his hips to grab the ends of his white sweater. He flinches as Ashton begins to pull it over his head, taking his eyes away from his boyfriend's still erect member. Luke bites his lip when Ashton throws it toward the hamper and sets his arms down to cover his stomach, hating the fact that he felt so exposed now.

Stupid insecurities.

"Get on all fours," Ashton demands, pulling his boxers over his cock and sliding off his jeans.

Luke wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and slowly turned over to get into position, resulting in a smack to the ass and Ashton snapping, "Faster." 

The younger placed both of his hands on the grey sheets, fumbling with the soft fabric in between his fingers. He shivered when he felt Ashton undo the clasp on his necklace and put it on the nightstand to his right, then hearing the sound of drawers opening and closing, one after another. Luke didn't know what to expect when he felt a dip in the bed behind him, but he didn't expect to feel Ashton replacing his necklace with something else. 

"Another necklace?" he wondered as he trailed his fingers to touch what was surrounding his neck.

And his eyes widened, feeling leather and cold metal beneath his fingertips.

"What's this?" he asks innocently, not looking back at Ashton.

"I've been wanting to try something different lately. . ." he replies, sliding Luke's skirt down his pale, thighs and calves, exposing his black laced panties and

stockings?

Ashton had to keep himself from coming just at the sight of his baby boy in what seemed to be stockings - not just really tall socks, lingerie, and a leather color with small, metal spikes. The older didn't know if Luke would be into it, so he decided to surprise him and see. He's been wanting to try different things for the longest time, but never knew when to engage in action.

It's now or never.

"Like what, Ash –"

"Who?" Ashton snapped, slapping Luke's pale bum with his leather belt. 

The blonde yelped and jerked forward immediately, the action completely catching him off guard. He exhaled loudly, remembering his mistake, and mumbled the keyword quietly. 

"Louder," Ashton said, making Luke receive another smack to the ass. 

He hissed and squeezed his eyes shut as his bum began to sting. 

"L - L - Like what, D - Daddy?"

Ashton ran a hand down the younger' back, pressing short, but loving kisses in random spots. He told Luke not to worry and the boy knew the drill. If something went too far, he can always say the safe word. No matter how much his boyfriend enjoys the moment, he knows that he'll stop if Luke isn't too keen on it.

"You know who you belong to right?" Ashton asked, his possessive side slightly kicking in as his hand ghosted over the blonde's still clothed cock.

Luke shivered and had to direct his attention away from how hard he was. He knew that if he came right now, Ashton would get angry and he'd have to be punished. And despite how tempting it sounded, he was a good boy. He loved being a good boy and being praised for it.

"Y - Y - You Daddy."

"No need to stutter, Darling. Are you nervous?" He asked, rubbing the younger's bum. 

Was he nervous?

He's safe with Ashton.  
He's comfortable with Ashton.  
He's been with Ashton for eight months.  
He's had sex with Ashton three times.

There was no reason to be nervous.

Luke gulped, saying a quiet, "No."

"Good."

The brunette walked over to the nightstand on the left side of his bed, opening the drawer and pulling out a couple of items that Luke could only see if he turned his head. However, Ashton didn't tell him he could, so he didn't look, only able to see something red, black, and a bottle from the corner of his eye.

He was about to ask what the objects were, but then he remembered that he can't talk unless he was asked to, so he suppressed the urge to, and closed his eyes as his head hung low. The boy bit his lip in frustration, wondering what they could be, until he felt fabric pressed tightly against his lips and jumped.

"Calm down, love," Ashton said, kissing Luke's cheek sweetly, and then tied the red   
bandana into a knot at the back of his head.

Luke went to reach for the fabric, but the older pushed his hand down back into the mattress, and grabbed something silver, snapping it around Luke's wrists. The boy looked down at the handcuffs that were now tightly secured around his dainty limbs, eyes widening at the sight. If it weren't for the reassuring look in his boyfriend's eyes, he would've had a panic attack.

And he wasn't scared,  
All of this was just so new to him.

"Just because I know how much you enjoy touching yourself," the older said, licking his lips. "Don't even try."

Ashton disappeared from Luke's sight as he went back to his ass, which was displayed high in the air. He crouched down to get leveled with his boyfriend's lower half, peppering kisses onto the back of his thighs and making his way up. His fingers fumbled with the laced underwear as he pushed it to the side and licked a stripe across Luke's hole. 

The younger gasped at the sudden contact of Ashton's tongue and tried to steady his breathing as he felt his tongue enter him. He was still trying to get used to the feeling, considering the fact that he never did anything sexual before he met the older. And this would only be the second time that he was experiencing Ashton's tongue inside him. He thought the idea was kind of gross, but God, did it feel so good.

After a minute or so, Ashton replaced his tongue with his lubed index finger, without warning, just to see the younger's surprised expression. He was extremely thankful that there was a mirror where the headboard of his bed was. Luke, on the other hand, was not. He never understood how Ashton loved looking at him during these moments. Personally, he couldn't stand seeing himself at these times. The boy was never good at hiding his pleasure and he always ended up blushing because he knew Ashton was looking at him and adoring every minute, in the mirror or not.

Luke bit on the red fabric, eyes glued to the slightly messy sheets below him. His eyes furrowed in frustration, trying to get past the pain in his bum as Ashton pushed it in and out. He thought that since he's done this before, he shouldn't experience pain again, but each time, it's there for a bit. 

And he usually decides that it's worth it at the end of the night.

Ashton has three fingers in Luke's ass five minutes later, and he hears the boy's muffled moans. They aren't loud yet, but he knows that they will be when he hits that –

"Nmph!"

spot.

 

He grins to himself and begins to leave kisses on Luke's lower back, seeing his hands jerk out, but they aren't able to go far due to being cuffed together. 

The blonde huffs and he starts to worry as he feels like he's about to come already. 

And he hates that he gets that feeling so easily. The boy never lasts long enough. 

He wonders if he should tell Ashton that he's about to so he doesn't get mad, or if he should ignore it. After all, he couldn't talk well with the bandana muffling his sounds.

But, Ashton seems to know. He always seems to know. Luke's wondered multiple times how he can always tell before he can himself.

Ashton pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets, making Luke whine at the loss of contact. 

"Don't worry, Babe," the older says, smirking at the other, who already has a thin layer of sweat forming on his forehead.

He was worn out easily, but Ashton knows that it's only because he's a beginner, so he's not upset about it. However, Luke is. He feels so embarrassed about how he can never last long and surely that ruins it for his boyfriend, right?

Right.

"I know how much you want to let it go," Ashton whispered in Luke's ear, hovering over his back while he opened the condom and put it on. 

Luke whimpered, his arms almost going limp at Ashton's voice and cock that was touching the end of his back. The older chuckled as he moved back and slicked himself up with lube, seeing Luke look around frantically.

"Princess," Ashton said soothingly. 

 

The blonde avoided his eyes in the mirror, but he acknowledged him.

"Are you nervous or something?" he asked, lining himself up with the boy's hole, but only pressing against it. 

Luke shivered at the feeling and shook his head frantically.

"Are you lying?"

He shook his head again.

Ashton didn't believe him and began to wonder why Luke was acting so strange. He didn't get it, but the boy wouldn't lie to him.

He knows the rules.

The older put his hands on Luke's hips, pressing harder into the skin as he pushed into the boy. Luke hissed, gripping anything that was in his hands. And right then, he concluded that no matter how much his boyfriend preps him, it won't do any justice to the size of his cock. 

Luke squeezes his eyes shut as his boyfriend waits for him to adjust.

Ashton rubs his thumbs over Luke's skin, as he pulls back and pushes forward again, making the blonde let out a girly moan. Luke tried to stop himself from letting out any noise, because he can't stand the way he sounds, but he couldn't control it. 

At least, not the first one.

Luke's pain fades faster than usual as Ashton's thrusts quicken. . . and it feels really good.

Really good.

He never understood how that could feel so amazing, but it did.

He hisses at the air from skin slapping and fast movements brushing past his own cock, which is cramped up in his thin, black panties. The blonde clenches his jaw, struggling to make his way to touch it, but the rocking of the two bodies makes it difficult to do so. 

He can't help it.

He has to.

But when Ashton sees Luke's hands sliding towards the area, he slows down his thrusts, and pushes himself in quickly, causing the younger's hands slip and lose balance. Ashton leans over Luke's back, still moving in and out of the boy, and puts his fingers in between the spikes of the collar and grips his neck.

"What did I say?" he snaps, fumbling with the leather. 

And Luke can't say anything, can't even yell, because he’s breathing so harshly through his nose. He doesn't look at Ashton - he just stares forward while his face is pressed into the mattress. But, his eyes widen quickly as Ashton tugs him back by his collar and pulls him towards his chest with his other hand.

Luke wonders how Ashton kept his balance and everything as he lets go of the leather accessory and yanks off the bandana around the younger's mouth. 

And the first thing that comes out is a yelp when Ashton hits that one spot.

"What did I say!?"

"D - D - Don't touch," he pauses, panting like a wild animal when Ashton hits his prostate, "M - m - myself."

"You disobeyed me!"

Luke throws his head back onto his boyfriend's shoulder, "M's - sorry Daddy."

And even though he's disappointed in his the boy, Ashton moans at the name and can't deny Luke's lips as the boy's head turns to face him. 

"Now," he whispers, panting. 

The blonde releases immediately, sticking his cuffed hands into the panties, feeling his load get all over him. He giggles like a child, loving how dirty it feels, how dirty he feels.

Ashton pushes him gently back onto the bed and pulls out, watching the boy in front of him nuzzle into the pillow and continue moaning. And even though the sounds are a little late, he feels content,

but  
not  
quite satisfied.

Luke smiles, relieved that he didn't fully disappoint his daddy. He may have made an attempt to touch himself, but he didn't come without being told to. And overall, Luke was a good boy, he just messed up sometimes. 

Ashton wipes the sweat from his forehead and feels irritation, but adoration at the same time as he stares down at the boy. It was so hard to be mad at Luke and his cuteness. The fact that he had that collar, stained, lace panties, and white stockings that connected to his waistband made it even more difficult for Ashton to be upset. 

He looked so hot and wrecked as his fingers fumbled with the sheets, face planted into the mattress, his ass still up.

But he needed to be punished.

Ashton grabbed the black dildo to his left and plunged it in the boy's throbbing hole, without warning. Luke gasped, eyes widening as he jerked from his original spot.

He looked up at Ashton, through the mirror, which was something he'd never do voluntarily.

"Your disobeying will not go unpunished."

Luke winced at the pain in his bum. He wasn't sure why it hurt so much, but it was also huge, and he didn't have to see it to know. The younger was about to let out a loud whine, but then he saw a glimpse of what was in Ashton's hand.

Ashton brought the leather belt back down to Luke's ass, slapping it harshly, making his whimper turn into a yelp.

The handcuffs around Luke's wrists were so tight that his skin was beginning to get irritated, but rules are rules; he's only wearing them because sometimes he doesn't follow them.

Ashton raised and brought the belt down again, making Luke's yelps get louder.

"Who do you listen to!?"

"Y - you Daddy."

"Who!?" Ashton asked once again, raising the belt.

"Daddy!" Luke yelled at the top of his lungs, receiving another harsh slap.

The brunette rubbed the sensitive skin that was now a bright red color, making Luke shiver. He left long, simple kisses around the area, whispering compliments to the boy.

"I don't want to do this to you," Ashton muttered, "But you've been a bad boy."

Luke bit his lip, angling his head to look back.

"I'm s – sorry," he choked as Ashton fumbled with the dildo.

"You definitely will be."

The older untied the bandana that hung loosely around his neck and threw it on the floor. He gripped Luke's chin and forced him to look up, no matter how much the blonde fought against him.

"Get off the bed," Ashton spat, releasing him.

Luke struggled to get in a position to move. His hole ached from Ashton's cock, but the dildo made it even worse, and he winced and whined when he pushed back to move. He turned his body around to make it easy, but that only made him flop onto his ass and he yelped at the impact of the dildo slamming further into his hole. 

"Pathetic," Ashton growls, "You're such a baby."

And Luke doesn't look up, because he's ashamed in himself. He has disappointed his daddy so much today. First with the Collin thing, then touching himself, and now he can't even stand. But, his bum was aching from Ashton's aggressive pounding, spanking, and the shiny, black object that just slammed into him. It hurts, but at the same time, it feels so good.

So

Dirty.

And he likes it.

Ashton sits next to Luke on the mattress and watches his boyfriend's eyes flicker all around the room.

"On my lap."

 

The younger nods, taking a deep breath before standing. 

But he can do it.  
He's a big boy.

Ashton lets out a groan when Luke's soft thighs touch his. The younger winces again at the feeling of the dildo being jammed inside of him and he squeezes his eyes shut. The pain causes him to let a few tears out, but he ignores them, because he has to be strong.

A strong, big boy for Daddy.

But Ashton puts all that aside as he wipes the wet streaks on his face.

"Oh no. . . Baby, what's wrong?"

Luke shakes his head quickly, saying its nothing and sniffles.

"Tell me what's wrong Lukey," Ashton whispers, cupping his cheek.

"I – uh – too big," he says, letting out quiet cries. 

 

And he keeps shaking his head frantically. The boy feels so embarrassed and ashamed in himself. He just couldn't do it. 

So worthless.

"T - too big," he repeats louder, hiccuping in between the words.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"W - wanna be a good boy."

Ashton frowns, looking up at his tear-streaked face. "Always tell me if something hurts, Baby. Always."

 

Luke slowly puts his cuffed hands around the older's neck and shifts uncomfortably. 

"I'm gonna take it out now, okay?"

The blonde nods, blinking a couple times to clear his vision. 

Ashton leans in to kiss Luke as his hands trail lower for the dildo. As he begins to pull it out, Luke is about to whine, but Ashton kisses him more passionately to get distract him. And when it pops out, the older throws it somewhere on the ground and gently grips his boyfriend's face with both of his hands, getting more into the kiss.

Luke's glad that it's out, but he feels so empty. 

"You can tell me anything. You know that, right?" Ashton asks amongst the younger's lips.

Luke nods, connecting their mouths again in another kiss, because there's just something about Ashton's kisses that feel warm, safe, and reassuring. 

"I love you, so much."

 

The corners of Luke's mouth curve up into a smile as he stares down at the space between them.

But he's so deep in thought that he doesn't even realize that he's smiling at the sight of their two cocks.

"Yeah, I love you too," he replies, chuckling.

Ashton smirks as he reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a pair of scissors, snipping at the side of Luke's panties. He tugs on the fabric and the blonde slightly lifts himself so he can get rid of them.

When he sits back down, their two cocks touch, making both of them hiss.

"Now give me a show."

Luke grins to himself and bites his lip, leaning into Ashton's body and slightly sweaty chest, and presses his cock against his boyfriend's. And because Luke is sensitive, the sudden touch makes him want to moan so bad. 

He suppresses it.

The boy begins to grind himself all over Ashton's lower half, losing himself in forming hickies and wet kisses. He lets out quiet huffs as the room begins to feel hotter and his stomach feels tighter, excited to just be in the older's arms and to share moments like these with him.

He just –

"Wanna hear you, Princess," Ashton mumbles, rutting up against Luke.

And that's where disagreements happen. 

Because Luke hates his noises, but Ashton gets so hot and bothered by them, and savors every single one.

So the blonde lets loose and relaxes just for Ashton, not keeping back any that came. After all, every day is a day that Ashton encourages Luke to love himself more. All he wants is for the boy to feel comfortable – not only by himself, but with him too. They're in this together.

Luke begins to pant as things get rougher, and their motions get faster. He wasn't aware that grinding onto someone could get him this horny, and this quick too. 

"Ride me," Ashton says, kissing along the younger's collarbones.

 

Luke lets his head fall back as Ashton leaves love bites all over his skin. He contemplated the thought. Out of all of the things they've done with each other, he doesn't recall riding Ashton.

Ever.

 

So he nods frantically, but knows that it will all be too much, considering the fact that he already came.

He doesn't think he'll be able to again.

"Do you want me to re-prep you?" Ashton asks, looking into icy, blue eyes.

Luke chuckles, shaking his head no. "I do want you to help me though."

And right then and there, Ashton doesn't know how he kept himself from coming. All this time, he hasn't let anything out. 

He was leaking, though.

When Luke lifts himself, the older grabs his cock and directs it to his hole, reminding him to go slow. Because even though they've obviously had sex before, he's aware of how sensitive he is.

But Luke takes him in like it's no problem. And Ashton isn't surprised, since he's been prepped and pounded already.

"U - up and down?" Luke asks innocently, glancing at his boyfriend.

"Up and down."

The younger slightly lifts and lowers himself for the first time. Ashton stares at his face to make sure there are no signs of pain or anything. Instead, all he sees is pure concentration, and he'd chuckle if Luke wasn't beginning to bounce on his dick.

Ashton lets out a low moan as the other picks up speed. He looks at Luke and watches his nose scrunch up as he continues the motions and lets out quiet 'uh's' and 'oh's'. And somewhere in between the mess of sounds and kisses and riding and whatever, Ashton can't help but compliment Luke on his beauty, making him blush. 

Until the older's cock hits that one spot again.

Luke feels confused, but can’t deny the pleasure. 

It felt so good that it almost hurt.

"Gonna come again?"

"I," Luke choked, digging his nails into Ashton's back.

Ashton hissed, but rubbed the other's thighs soothingly and whispered, "Words, Sweetheart."

"I can't c - come again."

"I'll help you."

And Luke slumped against Ashton's bare chest, head nuzzled into the crook of his neck as he got fucked repeatedly.

He let out high pitched moans with each thrust Ashton gave and ended up coming all over the space between them, something he thought he couldn't do for the second time.

"W - will you f - fill me up, Daddy?"

"If that's what you want, Baby," Ashton said, grunting as he chased his high.

Luke gently bit into the skin of his neck as he felt the older come inside of him, making him happy in some sort of way. 

And if the two had one more round in the corner of Ashton's room, so be it.

Nobody puts Baby in the corner.

Well, except for Ashton.


End file.
